


Exhausted

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 7. Exhausted: entirely worn out or missing what is needed to be in an optimal state.





	Exhausted

_ This silence. I can’t take it anymore. _

 

Ben doesn’t sleep. On his nightstand, a chrono reads it’s too late for them to be awake.

 

_ Ben. _

 

They’re both exhausted. Their connection brought the best and the worst out of them, so shutting it down seemed the best solution, months ago. The Force didn’t agree, and Rey’s constant presence around base made the bond screech with sorrow in their lonely nights. Ben turns in the bed.

 

_ Just tonight,  _ she asks.

 

He lets her in, takes her with him.  _ Anywhere, I don’t care. _

 

They fall asleep to the sound of steady breathing, theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
